Collecion de drabbles
by Tsuki Mizu Kuro
Summary: collecion de drabbles de las parejas de kenichi... ADVERTENCIAS:yaoi y yuri... 1er drabble yaoi... Tanimoto x Kenichi
1. Chapter 1

Collecion de drabbles de parejas de kenichi

Bueno… va a ser una serie de drabbles de las parejas de kenichi y la este primer drabble es yaoi asi que estan advertidos…

Disclaimer: los personajes de kenichi no me pertenecen…

1er drabble

Yaoi: Tanimoto x Kenichi

"DECLARACION DE AMOR"

Narrado por tanimoto:

Hace mucho tiempo que siento algo especial por ti kenichi shirahama … Hace mucho que estoy enamorado de ti, pero nunca he podido decirte lo que siento, por miedo a perderte eh callado, pero ya me harte, hasta aquí llego mi cobardía, voy a decirte lo que siento, así que me acerco a ti. Estas con esa chica del club de jardinería una tal Isumi, me estoy acercando a ustedes cuando la escucho despedirse de ti, y al terminar su despedida, se va, entonces te llamo…

-Kenichi necesito decirte algo- te digo un poco nervioso, y tú te sorprendes de que te llame por tu nombre

-Hola Tanimoto, ¿Qué quieres decirme?- me preguntas sonriendo, y yo solo te miro un momento9, después pongo una mano en tu mejilla y me acerco a ti , besando tus labios, con una ternura y dulzura que no sabía que tenía; sigo besándote sin importar que alguien nos vea, ahora solo existes tú kenichi. Y cuando menos me doy cuenta tú estás correspondiéndome, no sé por qué lo haces, pero no me importa, seguimos besándonos hasta que se acaba el oxigeno, entonces nos separamos, ambos jadeando ligeramente. Te miro, y me miras, y entonces al fin te lo digo…

-Estoy enamorado de ti… Kenichi Shirahama, te quiero- Al fin te lo dije. Te miro directamente a los ojos, un poco sonrojado, maldito sonrojo; te soprendes bastante, pero luego sonríes bastante sonrojado y me dices:

-Y…Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, te quiero Tanimoto-

Ahora el sorprendido soy yo, tú también me quieres… Sonrío y te digo…

-Entonces… ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja?- te pregunto sonrojándome más, sigo maldiciendo ese sonrojo.

-Si quiero, sería un honor- dices mientras te acercas y me das un beso, el cual te respondo con gusto…

*narración normal*

Ambos jóvenes se besaban con amor y dedicación; no sabían que pruebas afrontarían, no sabían que oposición vendría, lo que si sabían era que iban a estar juntos para superar todo, para siempre…

FIN

Tatan que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, y si es asi dejarme un review… bueno hago el aviso de cómo serán los próximos drabbles…

2º drabble: kenichi x miu

3er drabble: kisara x miu

4º drabble: kenichi x ryuto

Bueno son los que llevo escritos… si quieren de alguna pareja pídanmela en un review… bueno es todo, nos leemos en 2 semanas, cuando suba el 2º drabble… SAYONARA


	2. Chapter 2

2º Drabble: Kenichi x Miu "Paseo por el parque"

###########################################################################

Dos jóvenes caminaban por un parque de diversiones…

-¿Y bien Miu? ¿Qué te parece el parque?- preguntó un chico de cabello castaño llamado Kenichi a una rubia llamada Miu.

-Es muy lindo, gracias por traerme Kenichi. El parque está muy grande, ya llevamos un buen rato recorriéndolo, y los juegos me gustan mucho- dijo feliz la rubia

-De nada Miu. Oye ven, quiero llevarte a un lugar- dijo Kenichi mientras tomaba a Miu de la mano y la jalaba un poco para llevarla a un lugar… Y después de correr unos minutos…

Llegaron a la entrada de un túnel por el cual corría un río sin mucha o casi nada de corriente.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó la ojiazul

-Es un túnel "del amor pero omitiré ese detalle" muy bonito, vamos Miu- dijo Kenichi mientras subían a un bote parecido a una ostra abierta pero con forma de corazón.

El bote fue avanzando por el río, adentrándose más en el túnel, que estaba oscuro, iluminado solamente por velas…

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando el túnel se ilumino un poco más, ya que se encendieron pequeños focos de colores que formaban corazones en el techo y en los lados del túnel, entonces pétalos de rosas comenzaron a caer del techo, cayendo en los botes de todas las parejas y caían también en el agua, dándole un aspecto romántico al lugar. Y como no si era un túnel del amor, detalle que Kenichi le oculto a Miu, porque quería que fuera a sorpresa…

-Amm, oye Miu, hay algo que tengo que decirte- dijo el castaño un poco sonrojado

-Si… ¿Qué es?- preguntó emocionada la rubia, ya que su paseo por el parque y por el túnel la habían puesto muy feliz

-Miu… (Hizo una pausa mientras se sonrojaba más) mmm…yo… Yo estoy enamorado de ti Miu, y no solo eso, yo… Te Amo- confesó Kenichi mientras acercaba su rostro al de Miu y la daba un tierno y corto beso en los labios. Y al separase pudo ver a una muy sonrojada rubia…

-Kenichi, yo también Te Amo- susurró con ternura, a lo cual el ojicafe sonrió emocionado y volvió a hablar…

-Miu… entonces ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?- preguntó viendo a la ojiazul, quien contestó:

-Claro que si- dijo la chica sonrojándose: y después de esto, Kenichi volvió a besar a Miu, pero esta vez el beso fue más largo, beso que Miu correspondió con gusto. Y con ese beso sellaron su amor…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-FIN

N/A: Bueno, este Drabble m qdo más largo q el anterior, y aviso q el siguiente está un poco más largo q este es q no sé por qué uno m van qdando más largos q el anterior u.u

Bueno prox Drabble:

Kisara x Miu *nota: será rating T por q tendrá contenido un poco para adultos 7¬7.

Bueno se cuidan, gracias por leer, SAYO x3 ¿review?


	3. Chapter 3

3er Drabble Kisara x Miu

"¿Enamorada de una mujer?

"Esto no puede ser posible" pensaba una rubia encerrada en su habitación, esta chica ojiazul no dejaba de pensar en algo o en alguien…

"Kisara" se repetía mentalmente ya que desde hace un tiempo había estado sintiendo y pensando cosas raras hacia su amiga

"Es tan hermosa, tan linda y tierna" pensaba la ojiazul mientras se sonrojaba y sentía mariposas en el estomago

"Es tan fuerte, tan sensual, tan sexi" seguía pensando, y al pensar esto, a su cabeza vinieron imágenes eróticas de Kisara, así que sin poder evitarlo, Miu comenzó a excitarse, sintiendo como se mojaba a causa de su excitación

"Alto… No debo pensar esto. Esta mal. Aahaa (suspiró) No tiene caso seguir así, iré a dar una vuelta" pensado esto, Miu le avisó a su abuelo que iba a salir, y así lo hizo. Salió del Ryozampaku rumbo al parque.

Y al llegar…

Miu se sentó a pensar un rato en una banca. No llevaba mucho allí cuando alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos…

-Hola senos de vaca- saludó la causa de sus pensamientos

-Aah…Ho…hola Kisara- dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

Entonces la pelirroja se sentó a su lado.

-Y dime… ¿Qué haces senos de vaca?- preguntó la ojiverde

-Uuuuuyyy NO ME DIGAS ASÍ- gritó la rubia, a lo que Kisara volteo a verla, haciendo que la ojiazul sintiera de nuevo esas mariposas en su estomago

-¿Por qué no habría de decirte así si tienes unos pechos enormes?- contestó tranquila Kisara mientras ponía sus manos en los pechos de Miu y los movía y apretaba…

-Kisara…¿Qué…haces?- preguntó una muy alarmada y sonrojada Miu, que luchaba por no gemir, ya que esta acción por parte de su "amiga" la excitaba y mucho…

Mientras que Kisara se sonrojaba, y sin que la rubia lo notara, se excitaba al tocar e esa manera a su "amiga".

"Ya no lo aguanto más" fue el último pensamiento de la pelirroja antes de besar en los labios a la rubia, quien se sorprendió, pero internamente se sentía feliz, así que correspondió el beso, mientras la ojiverde seguía acariciando sus grandes pechos, pero de esta vez de manera suave, provocando que Miu gimiera en la boca de Kisara, y al separase…

Ambas se veían a los ojos, y lo supieron…

Se amaban, y no había necesidad de más palabras, así que solo se sonrieron complicemente, para después ser Kisara la que rompiera el silencio…

-Miu, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más privado?- dijo mientras apretaba suavemente los pechos de Miu, provocándole un pequeño gemido

-Mmmmm… Pero Kisara ya es tarde- dijo Furinji mientras veía el atardecer

-Puedes avisar en tu casa que tendrás una pijamada con una amiga- dijo Kisara en tono sensual mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la rubia

-Pero…- y antes de que la ojiazul pusiera otra excusa, la pelirroja puso una de sus manos en la entrepierna de Miu.

-Estas mojada. ¿No lo quieres solucionar?- dijo sensualmente Kisara mientras movía su mano en la parte intima de Miu, haciéndola gemir y desear más…

-Está bien, vamos- contestó la rubia mientras se levantaba de la banca donde estaba y dejaba que la ojiverde la tomara de la mano, llendose así a un lugar más privado…

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++FIN?

N/A: aviso q hare una conti de este Drabble y solo que no estará en los drabbles, será un fic aparte, titulado: "Noche de pasión entre amigas", les avisare cuando lo suba, y pondré lemon yuri de estas dos 7¬7. Bueno, SAYO x3 ¿review?


	4. Chapter 4

4º Drabble

Un chico castaño de 16 años estaba sentado en la banca de un parque, recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior en ese mismo parque…

FLASH BACK

-Ya sé quién eres… eres Ryuto-

-Hasta que al fin te acuerdas, eres un poco lento ¿no crees?-

-A pasado mucho tiempo, parece que 10 años-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-aahaa- suspiró Kenichi al recordar todo lo pasado ayer:

Su plática con Ryuto, su pelea, su derrota.

No podía creer lo que había pasado, y sobre todo no podía creer que tendría que volver a pelear con Ryuto…

-aahaa- volvió a suspirar. Ya que él no quería pelear con su amigo, y la razón era muy simple… Estaba enamorado de él. Desde pequeño sintió algo muy especial por el ojilila, pero siendo un niño de solo 6 años, no supo diferenciar ese cariño, y lo confundió con amistad, y con el pasar de los años, olvido a Ryuto y el amor que le tenía. Pero al volver a verlo todos esos sentimientos volvieron, incluyendo el amor que le tenía; y ahora al ser mayor ya sabía o reconocía que amaba a Ryuto, pero sabía que no podía ser… Y era por eso por lo que estaba en ese parque…

Porque quería recordar aquellos momentos felices que vivió con Ryuto y que ya nunca volvería a tener…

-aahaa- suspiró por millonésima vez en el día, y hubiera seguido pensando y suspirando más, si no hubiera sido porque alguien lo sacó de su ensimismamiento…

-Vaya, veo que te gusta recordar tus derrotas y lo débil que eres- dijo cierto chico pelipurpura; y Kenichi al escuchar esa voz se sorprendió un poco, y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas mientras levantaba la vista y se encontraba con unas lilas pupilas que lo miraban fijamente

-Ah eres tú Ryuto- dijo con desgano

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que acaso aún no te acostumbras a ser un perdedor?- se burló Odín, tratando de provocar a Kenichi

-aahaa (suspiró) no tengo ánimos de pelear, ¿no te bastó con ganarme ayer?- Pero entonces Kenichi se dio cuenta de algo…

-Oye… ¿Qué haces aquí Ryuto?- preguntó el castaño con curiosidad ya que quería saber la razón por la cual su "amigo" estaba de nuevo en ese lugar

-Recordaba TÚ derrota y MI triunfo- dijo tranquilamente y sin dudar

-aahaa- Kenichi volvió a suspirar, lo que extraño un poco a Ryuto quien continuaba mirando fijamente al castaño. Y después de unos segundos, el castaño que aún seguía sentado y con la cabeza agachada, habló…

-Ryuto… ¿Tú sientes aún que sea el más mínimo sentimiento de amistad por mí?- preguntó sonrojándose más y fijando sus ojos cafés en los lila de Ryuto.

Y así estuvieron un rato, solo observándose; hasta que Odín tomo la cara de Kenichi con sus manos y agachándose le dio un beso al castaño en los labios, quien solo se sonrojo y se dejó hacer.

Y al separarse…

-¿Eso responde tú pregunta?- dijo Ryuto viendo a Kenichi, y al ver que este guardaba silencio, siguió hablando

-Te Amo Kenichi Shirahama, pero esto no puede y no será- dijo mientras se alejaba de un shockeado, sorprendido y sonrojado Kenichi

-Te Amo, es por eso que debo destruirte… que debemos destruirnos mutuamente, porque el amor es un estorbo y una debilidad- dicho esto, el ojilila se fue, dejando solo al castaño, quien después de unos segundos sonrió; pues sabía que a pesar de las últimas palabras de su "amigo" este le amaba, teniendo así un amor mutuo, y mientras el pelipurpura le amara podría ayudarlo y rescatarlo de esa oscuridad en la que estaba hundido…

"Yo te ayudare mi amado Ryuto, pronto podrá y será nuestro amor, ya lo veraz, te ayudare, lo juro por este amor que siento por ti" se dijo a si mismo Kenichi mientras se levantaba de la banca y sonreía decididamente…

"Luchare por nuestro amor, lo juro" fue el juramento mental de Kenichi antes de irse a entrenar, tenía mucho que hacer para cumplir ese juramento, pero no se rendiría hasta conseguirlo…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^FIN

N/A: en serio estos drabbles me qdan disparejos u.u uno más largo q el anterior ¬¬U

Bueno espero y les haya gustado n.n

Próximo Drabble:…

Ni idea u.u tal vez Tanimoto x honoka ¬¬ ustedes perdonen pero odio esa pareja, sin ofender a quienes les gusta.

Bueno me despido, SAYO ¿review? :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Te Quiero**

Natsu x Honoka….

*****************************************************************************¡A LEER!********************************************************************** *****************************************************************************

Una tarde en la mansión Tanimoto…

Honoka estaba en la mansión, "ayudando" con los que haceres a Tanimoto, quien de mil formas le decía a la pequeña castaña que se fuera, lo cual no pasaba ni de milagro…

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!- gritaba Natsu, por millonésima vez en el día

-nooo, yo solo quiero ayudarte- contestaba Honoka mientras recogía unos platos que se le habían caído y por ende ahora estaban rotos…

-Tú solo causas destrozos, ¡VETE AHORA!- gritó de nuevo el rubio

-mmm… Iré a regar el patio- respondió alegre mientras salía de la mansión, provocando que el ojigris rabiara aún más…

-aarrg, esa mocosa me harta, espero y se largue pronto; no tolero tenerla aquí. Me pone nervioso. Espera… ¡¿Qué?... ¿Por qué me pone nervioso su presencia? Algo malo pasa conmigo- pensaba un confundido rubio.

*Afuera…

Honoka corría de un lado a otro, regando las plantas. Pero en sus prisas, la pequeña piso un hoyo; así que cayó al suelo, gritando al instante…

-AAAHH- gritó fuertemente, sacando a Tanimoto de sus pensamientos, quien preocupado, salió inmediatamente de la casa; encontrando a la castaña tirada en el piso agarrándose el pie llorando…

-Honoka, ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó con la preocupación en su voz

-Me caí. Me duele mucho- dijo Honoka aun agarrándose el pie.

Así que Natsu la reviso un poco, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla…

-Te torciste el tobillo, tal vez solo sea un esguince. Te llevare adentro para revisarte- dijo el ojigris a la vez que cargaba a la pequeña en sus brazos y la llevaba a la mansión.

*Adentro…

-Solo es un pequeño esguince, estarás bien con algo de reposo- le aseguró Tanimoto a Honoka, quien sollozaba un poco.

-¿En serio?- preguntó con los ojos cristalizados, logrando que Tanimoto sonriera sinceramente.

-Te lo prometo Honoka- dijo el rubio para después darle un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña, quien se sonrojo bastante, pero también le dio un beso en la mejilla a Natsu, quien de nuevo sonrió.

-Te traeré algo de Té- dijo el rubio mientras iba a la cocina

-Te… te quiero mucho- dijo nerviosa Honoka, así que Tanimoto detuvo su andar y miro a la chica.

-Yo también te quiero- confesó sonriendo con un leve rubor, provocando que la niña también sonriera.

"Bueno… lo único que me preocupa es que pasara después. Por ahora… te quiero Honoka, y será lo único en lo que me concentrare" pensó felizmente el rubio…

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************FIN

Agradecimientos:

Raquenel Black: Te ruego te imploro que por piedad ToT nunca vuelvas a mencionarme ese maldito foro de "los malos fics" por piedad TToTT y gracias por leer :D

Notas finales: espero y les haya gustado n.n#

Natsu: no estuvo tan mal ._.

Yukie: pues entonces lárgate con Honoka ¬¬#

Natsu: celosa? 7w7

Yukie: SAYO X3P

Natsu: ¡Oye!... Da la cara ¬¬

Yukie: … -se va-

Natsu: ¬¬ Adiós

Aviso: proxima pareja:... Ni idea pero sera yuri, ya se :D Freya x Kissara


End file.
